


Two-Pony Show

by MonsterParade



Category: Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien genitalia, Creampie, First Time, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/Other, get it get it GET IT GET IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterParade/pseuds/MonsterParade
Summary: These damn virgins, man. What's a mantis supposed to do with them.
Relationships: Brak/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Two-Pony Show

**Author's Note:**

> for mallowmelancholic on tumblr!! <3 thank you so much for being so patient!

Brak's fur is soft beneath your fingers where you touch it; short, thick, plush, like a pet cat's. It's a stark contrast to the feeling of Zorak's hard exoskeleton that you're used to, and combing your fingers through the fuzz is soothing. You can both hear and feel the purr rattling in his chest.  
  
"This is disgusting," Zorak says from his place at the end of the bed.  
  
You shoot him a sharp look and a grimace.  
  
"We're setting the mood," you tell him indignantly, scratching your fingers indulgently through the fur under Brak's chin. He makes a soft, happy sound, his eyes scrunched closed, and tilts his head to encourage your attention.  
  
"Yeah, Zorak, we're setting the _mood_ ," he parrots proudly. Zorak groans obnoxiously in frustration.  
  
This is something that's been in the works between the three of you for a little while now, this strange little situation; you and Brak, nude and tangled together, nuzzling under the blankets on your bed while Zorak sits cross-legged at the foot of it, watchful and still dressed. It's not that Zorak's never seen you naked-- god, he's seen you naked more times than you can _count_. You've been friends with benefits for ages, and even _he_ knows better than to poke fun at you once you're undressed. It's just that this is your first time with Brak, who you love just as much but in a different, more romantic way, and you want it to be _good_ but you're nervous and _Brak_ is totally out of his depth.  
  
So you'd called Zorak. You're thinking of him as something like a referee this evening (if referees were generally so crude, or rude, or grotesque). He's _supposed_ to be helping you both call the shots-- even if right now he's mostly just complaining.  
  
"Jesus fucking christ, Brak, do you wanna get your dick wet or what?" Zorak asks, slapping the bed with his open palm. Brak's strange, flat ears swivel and pin back as he swallows hard, darting a shy glance over at you to where he can see your cleavage above the edge of the blanket...and then he looks away again, rubbing his cheek against yours instead. His whiskers tickle, and you squeal in laughter. Zorak opens his mouth and pretends to retch violently.  
  
"I want this to be good for you," Brak says, his usual lisp only exacerbated by his nerves. He's still smiling, always smiling, and his long canine teeth click together when he talks in a display that should be intimidating but isn't at all. You beam at him, kissing his fuzzy cheek.  
  
"It will be! We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Brak. We can wait as long as you need."  
  
"No! I mean, I _want_ to do this! I mean, just _lookin'_ at'cha..."  
  
He trails off to give you a lovestruck look, his dick half-hard and warm against your thigh, and you laugh again, flattered, and pull the covers off so you can see each other properly. You have to admire his physique; underneath that fur you can see hard muscle, flexing when he moves, even though he's soft to the touch and he has a bit of a gut when his belt isn't holding it down. He reminds you of a cold-weather wildcat, all short and stocky and strong.  
  
Zorak, on the other hand, is all sharp edges and angles, and he fidgets restlessly as soon as you bare yourself to him, making that funny cricket-chirp sound in his throat that you know means he's _in the mood._ He licks the serrated points of his beak.

"If you don't fuck 'em, I'm gonna," he warns Brak. Brak makes in indignant whining sound in reply, opening his mouth in offense, and lays himself halfway over you as if to shield you with his body. His breath is hot on your face.  
  
"Zorak, no! This is our romantic evening!"  
  
You try not to smile while you wiggle an arm out from under Brak to swat at Zorak, keeping him at bay.  
  
"Brak gets first dibs," you say, scratching your fingers down Brak's sides until he's squirming, pleasured and ticklish. "You can have sloppy seconds, you nasty bitch."  
  
Zorak snorts at you and rolls his eyes so hard you're surprised they don't fall out of his head.  
  
_"You're_ the nasty bitch," he mutters back-- but his affection is evident, despite the sharp words, in the way he reclines again like you want him to, conceding the fight with very rare grace once Brak finally slides his paw-like hands up your chest to squeeze you. You sigh softly, excited to get a move on, and lay your hand over one of Brak's to encourage him to continue.  
  
_"Soft..."_ Brak breathes, kneading your breasts with wonderment. You laugh, bringing your other hand up to his shoulder to scratch through the fur at the crook of his neck.  
  
"They're even softer if ya put your dick between 'em." Zorak says. Brak makes a _"Hhhhhhuh"_ sound, his gaze darting to you, to Zorak, to your chest and then back to your face again, and you grin at them both while Brak clumsily rolls your nipples under his thumbs, getting a feel for you.  
  
"Maybe later?" you offer, and he nods, incapable of blushing in a way that you can see but still very obviously flustered.  
  
Brak gives you a sudden pinch, then, and you yelp at the sharp, unexpected pressure, jerking away. Brak snatches his hands back and holds them up in surprise.  
  
_"Easy_ there, baby!" you exclaim, wincing at the way his claws had scraped without his gloves to dull them.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay, honeycake?"  
  
In your periphery, you see Zorak gag again, so you reply, "I'm okay, _Brakky-wakky._ Just be a little gentler, alright?", and watch Zorak throw his head back to groan in disgust and dismay, which makes you smile again. Brak mirrors your expression, completely focused on you and unaware of Zorak and his bitching. If only everyone could tune him out so easily.  
  
"I'm gonna lose my fuckin' stiff if you two keep this shit up!" Zorak complains, rubbing himself through his shorts to keep himself from flagging. "Just use your tongue, Brak!"  
  
"My tongue?"  
  
"Yeah! Lick 'em, suck 'em, whatever-- just keep your stupid teeth out of it," he instructs him; and you, with the patience of a saint, helpfully arch your back and invite Brak down onto you as he finally soothes his tongue across your nipple. It draws a tiny moan out of you, and you watch with delight as Brak's fur bristles up in waves in response to the sound before lying flat again. Zorak nods approvingly.  
  
"Finally," he grumbles, as Brak clings to the instruction and starts slobbering all over your chest. You don't think you had been consciously expecting anything in particular, but you're still somehow a little surprised-- and a little relieved-- when it turns out that Brak's tongue is soft and smooth, not bristly like a cat's. He's uncoordinated with it, but very eager, and he tries very hard to keep his massive canine teeth out of the way as he moves back and forth from one breast to the other. He's warm where Zorak has always been cool, and it makes your breath catch.  
  
You're getting impatient. It's _so_ hard to wait. You've been wet for ages, ever since the three of you had finally stumbled into this room together, and you can't help but rest your hands atop Brak's head and try to gently urge him downward, parting your legs to give him a hint.  
  
"Brak, come on," you whine. He pauses with his tongue hanging halfway out and looks back at you, glancing down to see what you mean and then coming back with a double-take.  
  
"Oh. Oh!"  
  
"Please?" you ask.  
  
Zorak makes a groaning sound behind his closed beak, and Brak only breathes heavily as he allows you to guide him down between your legs, his whiskers tickling your thighs. He gives you a curious lick. The rounded fronts of his canines are pressed flat to the joins of your thighs, thankfully keeping them from pinching, and after so long without another warm-blooded partner his tongue feels almost molten-hot, pulling a gasp of pleasure from you right away.  
  
The bed bounces as Zorak shuffles closer, hovering almost anxiously over the two of you. You give him a cautious look, but Brak, bless his sweet heart, has his eyes scrunched tightly closed and is in a zone of his own while he licks up and down the length of your folds, with absolutely zero finesse.  
  
"Spread them with your thumbs," Zorak interjects, thumping Brak lightly on the head with the flat of his palm.  
  
"Hwuh?" he grunts, blinking like he's just come out into the light.  
  
"Like _this,"_ Zorak continues, and rudely elbows Brak's head aside so he can reach down himself and spread the lips of your pussy open, an action which makes you go red in the face and consider punching him in the mouth. "You gotta really get in there! Don't be afraid to get _sloppy."_  
  
"Zorak," you begin, warning in your tone from the way he's embarrassing you. Brak ducks his head back down again without complaint, moving his hands to mimic Zorak's, and holds you open so he can drag his tongue along your core, his fur doing that cute bristly thing again once his new technique has you whining.  
  
"Likh thish?" he asks, his words barely discernible through his lisp and his teeth and the over-excited strokes of his tongue. Zorak pulls back, chuckling smugly as he watches you throw your legs around Brak's shoulders, and licks his own fingers clean of the taste of you.  
  
"Yeah. Just like that."  
  
"I hate you, Zorak," you tell him, just before you drop your head back against the pillows again so you can't see his infuriating smirk. You can hear fabric rustling from his direction. Brak laps at you without direction, far from methodical but covering every inch of your folds in broad swipes; your belly feels like it's filled with liquid heat, pooling in your gut to make you warm and wet from more than just drool. You raise a hand to cover your mouth as Brak presses his tongue _in_ , and you feel yourself clench down around the slippery muscle, embarrassingly hard.  
  
Brak pulls back a little and licks his lips, looking up at you to see if he's doing things right.  
  
"Don't stop," you murmur, biting your own lip pleadingly. "You're doing _so_ good, baby, that feels so good!"  
  
The praise is thoroughly genuine, but still, naked as Brak is, you don't miss the way his dick twitches in response to your words, a bead of precum welling up on the head. And that makes you even hotter, to know _he's_ getting off to _you_ getting off.  
  
_"Hhhhokay,"_ Brak agrees, dropping back down between your thighs again.  
  
Immediately, he curls his long flat tongue back into you again, obviously aware of the effect it had had on you before, and you can't help but squeeze down again as it slides against your soft walls, a purr rattling up through his throat to his lips. It sounds like a muffled roll of thunder in his chest.  
  
"--Hey," Zorak says, after a few minutes of watching you squirm against Brak's questing tongue. You slowly turn your head, your eyes a little bleary, and grunt in question between deep breaths, one hand fisted into the blankets and the other resting on Brak's head.  
  
Zorak blinks owlishly at you, and his strange, pronged dick drips fluid onto the bed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Open up," he wheedles, rising up onto his knees to nudge the tip against your cheek. You snort, a reflexive response at this point, but honestly, you're feeling too good and too hazy to bother putting up a fight-- so you just open your mouth for him and let him slide inside, his ridges familiar on your tongue. Zorak hisses as he inhales, his eyelids fluttering as you close your lips around him. _"Shit! That's_ the ticket," he praises you.  
  
Zorak is usually the hard and rough sort, but there's no hurry between you this time while you slowly bob your head, letting him do most of the work and rock down into your mouth while Brak pants harder and harder against you. Brak is too unpracticed to get you off like this, not all the way, but he's stoking that fire inside you to _burning_ , leaving you wiggling in the bedsheets, caught between two separate points of pleasure.  
  
Eventually, finally, Brak pulls away, and you flush at the slurping sound he makes as he retreats, sitting back up to gulp for air. You think he might have forgotten to breathe there at the end. You hear him sit up again, and although you can't see him with Zorak's body in your way, you can feel him watching you, laser-focused on the purse of your soft lips. Zorak chortles, pleased with himself, and grabs your hair in one fist to turn your head so he can press down into your throat.  
  
"Y'like what you see?" he asks Brak, relaxing his grip a little when you gag on his length. You give him a flat glare, eyes watering a little, and relax your throat on purpose until you can swallow him down to the root. It's _embarrassing_ that Brak is seeing you like this-- but in the _hottest_ possible way.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Brak replies, directing his question to you, a little bashful again as though he hasn't just had his face buried in your cooze. He doesn't seem worried, though, just curious-- and you can't nod or speak or smile at him in your position, so you just flash him a thumbs-up instead, letting Zorak pull you back and forth on his dick. You swallow hard, and Zorak gives a shuddering moan.  
  
"You! Fuck 'em already!" he demands, jerking his head at Brak, "Or are you just gonna watch and cum all over the bed like a fuckin' virgin?"  
  
"But I _am_ a virgin, Zorak," Brak says, caught between confused and lightly indignant. Zorak groans, his eyes rolling.  
  
"That's not-- the point! Look, I'm not stickin' around after I blow my load, got it? So you better get a move on!"  
  
Unable to speak, you're left just to watch and listen while the two of them bicker, parting your legs eagerly for Brak in the best invitation you can manage to encourage him. With your head turned, you can see him now, and you're fixated on the sight of his cock; shorter than Zorak's, but thicker like everything else about him, and a bright pink in color, turning a ruddy red-purple at the swollen head. It also has fleshy nubs all along its length, standing out stiff with arousal, and that entices you just as much as it makes you _nervous--_ you know that Earth cats have barbed dicks, and you can only hope that they aren't sharp.  
  
"Okaaay," Brak finally agrees, darting his gaze back and forth between the two of you in case you decide to object after it. He moves slowly, clumsily, but with genuine care-- with one hand he spreads your folds open again, and with the other he nudges the tapered head of his cock against you, surprising you with how slippery it already is from his own arousal. He got like this just from eating you out?  
  
You take a heavy, flustered breath around Zorak's shaft and try to nod your head.  
  
_Please._  
  
"Brak!" Zorak barks again, raising a hand as if to swat at him-- and Brak yelps and finally pushes in, the head of his dick the only smooth part of it as it pops into you. You make a muffled choking sound and moan, high-pitched and needy.  
  
Brak and Zorak both _groan_ , seemingly in unison.  
  
"O-oh, _golly,"_ Brak gasps, his eyes scrunching shut in pleasure while he jerks his hips forward, perhaps unaware that you need time to adjust as he feeds his cock into you. "Honeycake! You're _so-!"_  
  
"Tight?" Zorak interjects, cackling at him. He pulls himself back until his dick is free of your mouth with a soft 'pop', and you immediately make a nonsensical sound in your aching pleasure, your moaning echoing a little through the room.  
  
Brak is stretching you _just_ right, those fleshy barbs just stiff enough to pull when he moves but too soft to really hurt. He continues to push in, jutting forward each time you respond with a squeaky little moan, and his eyes are big and wide and shining when he cracks them open to look at you, fumbling for your hand.  
  
You catch it, and lace your fingers with his furry ones, giving it a squeeze. Zorak sticks his tongue out and pretends to shudder.  
  
_"Brak,_ that feels so good, _oh god_ don't stop," you whine, hitching your legs around his waist. The girth of him aches inside you and it's so good, so _thick_ , _exactly_ what you needed, those barbs of his catching on your rim when he gives one last thrust and finally buries himself into you to the root. You can already feel him throbbing inside of you, his furry balls tight against your ass-- you don't think he's going to last long.  
  
"I'm gonna move," he slurs dazedly, starting to shift back and forth. You nod your head desperately, trying to roll your hips. In your periphery, you can see Zorak stroking himself as he watches the two of you, his beak hanging open to pant for breath, and the sight of it lances you with heat as Brak pulls back and then stuffs himself back into your cunt with a _'shlap'_. You make a reedy sound and squeeze your legs around him.  
  
"Aim up a little," Zorak says.  
  
"Hwuh-- whuh?" Brak grunts, glancing over at him even more dazed than usual, practically melting.  
  
"Aim _up,"_ Zorak repeats, irritated this time, "Move your dick at an _angle._ There's this spot they really like, up at the top-- do I have to do everything?" he complains. Too used to this treatment and too sweet-natured to snap at the mantis, Brak just nods his head, obediently shifting his angle of entry as he starts to pump into you with something resembling a rhythm, trying to find that place that will make you scream.  
  
You turn your head to look at Zorak again, starry-eyed, genuinely touched that he's looking out for you like this. He glares back at you in response and just jerks himself harder, obviously embarrassed to be caught being _kind_. It makes you laugh, even now.  
  
_"Mmh,_ Brak," you groan, sliding your free hand down to rub yourself while his thick cock fucks you open. His barbs massage and drag inside you, rubbing against places that make you light up with tingling pleasure, and you can feel yourself dripping on him, your arousal soaking his fur and his balls. "...You're shaking, honey! You okay?"  
  
_"So good,"_ he whines, nodding his head heavily like it takes almost too much effort to move it. "I'm so good! I'm gonna-- _uhhmm_ , I'm gonna-!"  
  
You're unsure if he's forgotten the word or if he's just too flustered to say it aloud, but it makes you grin even through the pleasure sweeping you, your chest heaving with laughter. You rub yourself faster as he picks up the pace, trying to match him stroke for stroke.  
  
"You gonna cum, Brakky?" you tease, the bed starting to creak under the force of the thrusts he's laying into you. Each one knocks the breath out of you, his cock as deep as it can get inside you and throbbing like a heartbeat, his fur raising up into bristles along his spine and shoulders. He closes his eyes tightly and makes a _pitiful_ sound, squeezing your still-laced fingers in his while he squashes you to the bed with his weight. You wheeze under him, making sure to lock him into place with your legs.  
  
"I gotta-- p-pull--"  
  
"Don't pull out," you plead, your voice straining, your fingertips fumbling for your clit between the press of your bodies, "Cum inside me! Brak-- _fuck!"_  
  
Your words prove to be the tipping point. Brak loses all semblance of a rhythm, baring his massive teeth in a grimace of pleasure, and pounds into you like an animal for a few last, intense moments. You shudder and squeal, moaning helplessly with delight and just trying to bounce yourself up against him, and you feel him slow again and throb once, twice, thrice again-- and then he cries out, a ragged sound in your ear, and bottoms out as his orgasm hits him, spurting ropes deep into your stuffed cunt.  
  
He rambles a mishmash of praise and repetitions of your name while he pulses into you, dragging his tongue clumsily across your sweaty throat, and you whimper. You don't know anything about his species, really, but you still hadn't been expecting so _much;_ his cum drips out of you around his cock while he continues to gently rut you, and the feeling of being pumped so full has you hanging on the razor's edge of your own release.  
  
Zorak reintroduces himself to your field of vision abruptly, and even as distant as you, are you recognize the look on his face when he hunches over you, fisting his leaking cock furiously.  
  
"Fuck yes-- fuck _yes-- fuuuuck **yesss!"** _he squawks. _  
  
_You wouldn't have had time to react if you'd tried. You manage the first syllable of his name, closing your eyes, still rubbing yourself in desperation to get off...and then he's cumming, too, and he jerks his release out all over your face and chest before you can stop him, rocking the side of his dick against the soft meat of your cheek.  
  
And for some reason, that's what does it for you, too. Maybe it's something about the dual sensation, being used on both ends, pumped full and covered-- you're not sure, but you don't really care either. All you can focus on is the crash of pleasure that wracks your body as you finally shudder and cum, your pussy clenching and twitching on Brak's softening cock. He's probably oversensitive now that he's coming down, you can hear him mewl and gasp, but you can't stop it any more than he can and he's left to ride it out with you, your squeezing cunt milking every last drop from him, tight as a vice.  
  
It takes you longer than usual to come down from it, you think. Your orgasm seems to ebb and ebb but not stop, drawn out by those barbs inside you that catch and drag, and so by the time you're finally spent you're half insensate, your head feeling light and fuzzy and your legs shaking. Brak is collapsed on top of you, still open-mouthed panting, and he hasn't bothered to pull out, even though he's fully flaccid now. Somehow, it's a comforting feeling.  
  
Long fingers comb through your hair.  
  
"...Holy shit. Now _that's_ a creampie," Zorak says, his voice even rougher than usual as he surveys the drooling mess between your legs. "I didn't know ya had it in you, Brak. Not bad."  
  
"I love you too Zorak," Brak replies, two-thirds of the way asleep already and slurring against your skin.  
  
_"WHAT did you just say to me?!"_  
  
"And I love you too," Brak adds, tilting his head to kiss you, apparently completely unbothered by the cum splattered across your lips, "I've never got to be in love before! I've never got ta...do this!"  
  
The kiss is clumsy thanks to his enormous teeth, but you make it work, keeping it gentle and easy.  
  
"I love you too, Brak!  
  
... _And_ you, Zorak, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I don't like it! Shut your _damn_ mouths!" Zorak screeches, and all you can do is laugh.


End file.
